Diskussion:Rang
Excuse my question being in English -- i hope a few here can respond -- but I have a question on the German source material regarding ranks. In the canon German sources, do the translations incluse translated ranks (Fähnrich as opposed to Ensign), or are the ranks left in English. I've seen rank articles here using all the English spellings. I just wanted to know what the regular style should be in case i'm tempted to add some of the extra (less common) rank articles i've been working on at MA-en . Thanks for reading my English -- i promise i'll be studying the native language for this database better in the future! :) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:35, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) :In german translations, Fähnrich was used from TNG to VOY. In ENT, Ensign was used, just like in the original version. -- Spocky 16:49, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::While they were quite consistent with the issue on Fähnrich and Ensign, they messed up the NCO ranks: O'Brien was just the Chief in some cases but also "Chief Maat Unteroffizier" which is so plain stupid, because a Maat is PO3 and Unteroffizier is Corporal which are actually the same grades from two different branches. Also Yeoman became Bootsmann (PO1) in some episodes and Sergeant (!) in other ones, unless the Yeoman was male, then he became a Corporal -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:04, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) :I always found the use of Fähnrich wrong, because it's the equivalent to Midshipman, an Ensign is a 2nd Lieutenant. :I found a website that might be useful for your investigation: http://zis.uibk.ac.at/quellen/Dienstgrade.html -- Spocky 17:14, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::Here's two more wikipedia resources i've been using: ::* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comparative_military_ranks_of_World_War_II ::* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranks_and_insignia_of_the_Schutzstaffel ::Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:19, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::But the SS has never been a Navy ;-) --84.130.187.6 23:26, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::but there's more than one episode showing a variety of SS ranks : Patterns of Force, Storm Front, Killing Game -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:39, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) Unteroffiziere Ich bin dafür, gar keine Rangvergleiche zu den heutigen Armeen zu machen, da die Sternenflotte wie die heutige US Navy die Abstufungen des Seaman (1,2,3) nicht hat. Da dieser einem Matrose entspräche, würde die Hierarchie schief werden, da bei uns der Gefreite berücksichtigt werden muß. Aber auch wenn nicht haben wir mehr Abstufungen durch die "Ober-". Da es wohl auf keine Art wirklich Sinn macht, sollten wir lieber Striche setzen. : Ich bin dafür, denn dadurch, dass so etwas nicht existiert werden die obstrusesten Dienstgradvorstellungen in Umlauf gebracht. Außerdem hinkt dein Vergleich, denn die Amerikaner haben 9 Unteroffiziersdienstgrade, wir jedoch nur 7 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:44, 19. Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Nein, wir haben 7, die US Navy hat 6 (MCPOotN haben wir nicht, Seaman entspricht Mannschaft) während die Army 8 hat. Deswegen schrieb ich ja von Schieflage. Und "Unteroffiziere" ist auch kein so einfach übertragbarer Begriff. Um Verwirrungen nicht noch zu mehren, sollten wir die drei letzten Spalten also schwärzen. ::: Nein sollten wir nicht, ich habe die Mannschaftsdienstgrade gar nicht mitgezählt und du kommst immer noch auf weniger Dienstgrade als ich bei den Amerikanern? ich möchte mal wissen wie! -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 22:01, 19. Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::US Army: Corp, Serg, Staff Serg, Serg FC, Master Serg, First Serg, Serg Major, Comm. Serg Major = 8 (Privates sind keine noncom) ::::DE: Maat, OMaat, Bootsmann, Oberbootsmann, Hauptbootsmann, Stabsbootsmann, OStabsbootsmann = 7 ::::US Navy: Petty TC, Petty SC, Petty FC, CPO, SCPO, MCPO = 6 (Seaman gehört nicht dazu) :::::also wenn du bei der Army den CSgtM mitzählst musst du auch den CMCPO mitzählen, außerdem, wenn du meine ausführungen über den First Sergeant liest, wirst du erkennen, dass wir dann genausoviele dienstgrade haben, wie die Amerikaner. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 07:44, 20. Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::CMCPO gibt es nicht, nur MCPOotN, und den hab ich genau wie den SM of the Army weggelassen, weil es den nur einmal überhaupt gibt (was nicht übertragbar ist). Zur Position im System: "They are also known unofficially as Top Sergeant or just Top, due to the fact that First Sergeants are the most senior non-commissioned officers in an Army company." (Wiki/en) Ok, folgendes: wir lösen das einfach durch einen Verweis auf diese Diskussion, dann kann sich jeder selbst ein Bild machen. : Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ein richtiges System durch Diskussions Links ersetzt werden soll -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:27, 20. Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Weil es nicht sicher richtig ist, jedenfalls der Vergleich zur Sterneflotte (da nützt die Nato nichts). Noch dazu setzt in Deutschland die offizielle Synchro den (Übersetzungs-)Kanon, und in einer DS9 Folge (Entscheidungen (DS9)?) wurde der SCPO als "Chief Maat" (grob für Obermaat) zugeordnet, auch wenn der Jem'Hadar vielleicht nicht wirklich Ahnung hatte. :::Es war in Der Hippokratische Eid, in der O'Briens Rang mit "Chief Maat Unteroffizier" übersetzt wurde, was allenfalls eine kleine Fußnote wert ist, um Fan-Boys davon abzuhalten diese vollkommen schwachsinnige Übersetzung als wahr anzunehmen. Weiterhin: Die Sternenflottenränge sind denen der US Marine nachempfunden, und für die gibt es klare Regeln welchen Dienstgrade sie in anderen nationalen Streitkräften entsprechen. Dieses Regelwerk heißt STANAG 2116 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:01, 20. Apr 2005 (UTC) Leider gibt es bei uns noch keine Mediatoren oder Vermittlungsausschüsse, die hier zwei Meinungen unter einen Hut bringen können. Trotzdem möchte ich hier versuchen einzuschreiten, damit wir uns nicht zu lange in einer Diskussion verbeißen (Auseinandersetzungen sind nicht konstruktiv). Ich werde euch am besten "Kobi" und "84.130" (IP) nennen. Zunächst ist es gerechtfertigt, wenn 84.130 den zur Diskussion stehenden Inhalt zeitweilig entfernt. So kann kein falscher Eindruck für andere über den Inhalt entstehen. Zudem verstehe ich nicht, dass man sich in einem Star Trek-Wiki über die Dienstgrade der Jetztzeit streiten muss. Wenn wir nur die POV-Dienstgrade von Sternenflotte bis Cardassianer (plus MACO) auflisten, haben wir den Kernpunkt der Diskussion schon seziert. Es hat mich erschreckt, dass bei meiner Freundin auf dem 17" Bildschirm die Tabelle nach rechts "explodiert". Der Vergleich zwischen Sternenflotte ↔ US Navy ↔ deutschem Militär sollte in eine Hintergrund-Abteilung. Übersetzungsfehler sollten hier nicht diskutiert werden, da das deutlich zu weit führt. Eine Gegenüberstellung der drei Gruppen ist schon schwierig genug, da NATO nicht in einem Boot mit den US-Streitkräften ist. Das ist der Kern der Auseinandersetzung und wir können noch Wochen so weiter diskutieren. Eine ungefähre Gegenüberstellung mit Kommentar sollte ausreichen, dazu ist Kobis Tabelle allerdings genau genug ohne auf Diskussionen zu verweisen. Das sind nur meine Gedanken darüber, aber ihr könnt nicht ewig über das Thema diskutieren. In der Zeit hätte man gescheite Artikel über Lieutenant Junior Grade und Major erstellen können. Vor allem: versucht einmal, das Thema so zu lösen, dass alle etwas davon haben. Wenn ihr über die Unteroffiziere den Sinn der Gegenüberstellung verliert, ist das schade. Vielleicht kann diese Tabelle mal Übersetzungsfehler vermeiden. Petty Officer und Chief Petty Officer haben wenig Relevanz in der jetzigen Form, als dass man so ausführlich diskutieren muss, welcher Dienstgrad das auf deutsch ist. (Mit O'Brien hat man wirklich übel mitgespielt, was den Rang angeht.) Bitte einigt euch, damit wir wieder produktiv die Artikel erweitern! Kannst du in Betracht ziehen, demnächst einen Account mit Namen anzulegen, 84.130? -- Florian - ✍ talk 19:45, 20. Apr 2005 (UTC) :Ok, ich fand eh das diese Vergleiche mit Heute irgendwie müßig sind, und hab das eher so nebenbei eingebaut. Ich finde auch, wir sollten die Ränge von heute ganz rausnehmen und nur durch ST-Fraktionen ersetzen, die Ferengi z. B. fehlen ja noch, auch die Jem'Hadar haben ein Rangsystem (muß ich mal raussuchen). Dann fällt das eh raus. Und aus den Artikeln hab ich es schon gelöscht, damit ist der Streitpunkt dann erledigt. Hintergrund? Von mir aus, aber befürworten würde ich es nicht. Ich bin für eine Konzentration auf ST. Von mir aus können dann auch die Diskussionen gelöscht werden, für mich ist das Problem dann zufriedenstellend gelöst. Löschen sollten wir nichts, auch nicht die Ranglisten der US / NATO. Eine kommentierte Gegenüberstellung in einem "Hintergrund" Absatz sollte ausreichen. Die Diskussion wird sicher nicht gelöscht (Lösche nicht; Archiviere!). -- Florian - ✍ talk 11:09, 21. Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Meine Entscheidung, ursprünglich die ganze Palette der Amerikaner und Bundeswehr mit aufzunehmen war der sanfte hinweis in MA/en, dass jeder Amerikanische Dienstgrad in den diversen Serien bereits einmal vorgekommen wurde. Weiterhin zeigt die Diskussion oben, dass sogar die Deutschen Dienstgrade erschienen (wenn auch aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg). Die Liste wurde erst sehr breit, als auch die Klingonischen Ränge eingebaut wurden ID 11282. Vielleicht könnten wir die Liste um 90° drehen und in Mannschaften und Offiziere aufspalten, damit es nicht mehr aus dem Fenster läuft. :: Da bei der Diskussion allerdings gravierende Patzer bei der Vorstellung einer militärischen Kommandokette aufgedeckt worden sind, sehe ich starken Nachholbedarf -- ich als ex-Bundi hatte es sogar schon schwer das ganze aufzunehmen, da mag ich mir nicht vorstellen, was die ganze Riege ungedienter sich unter einem CPO ausmalt, insbesondere basierend auf der Tatsache, dass sogar schon im Original die Autoren keine Ahnung vom Militär haben (Verwechslung von Transporterchief mit Chief Petty Officer; Chief Medical Officer Crusher ist ja auch Commander) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:20, 21. Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Es muß nach der Erläuterung im CPO-Artikel keine Verwechslung sein, eher die Anrede "Lieutenant" war die Verwechslung angesichts der Fakten aus DS9. Die Unklarheit liegt eher zwischen Position und Rang. Ein Captain kann ja sogar Captain sein, ohne wirklich Captain zu sein ;-) So gesehen müßten wir eigentlich einen weiteren Artikel für Positionen machen, oder vielleicht hier einbauen. :::Die Drehung bringt glaube ich nicht viel, da das Ding in beide Richtungen etwa gleich groß ist. Problem sind eher die langen deutschen Ränge, die das Ding noch breiter gemacht haben. In einem ersten Schritt sollten die heutigen Ränge mal separiert werden, wie vorgeschlagen. Danach könnten wir noch sagen wir zwei ST-Fraktionen aufnehmen, damit die Tabelle nicht wieder zu breit wird. ::::Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, dass die Klingonischen Ränge, die zudem laut MA/en non-canon sind, die Liste breit gemacht haben. Weiterhin könnten wir jetzt glaube ich stundenlang weiter diskutieren, warum ein Erster einem Commander entsprechen sollte. Achja: und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Vergleichstabelle (mal wieder) zu korrigiern -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:33, 21. Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::Die Ränge der Klingonen stammen von der MA/en, sind also Kanon, und Klingonisch ist auch Kanon (die ganze Sprache soweit sie von Okrand festgelegt ist). Auch das ein Erster auf einem Dominion-Schiff die Position eines ersten Offiziers/Commanders einnimmt, ist definitiv bekannt, genauso das die Zahlränge nach unten öfter vorkommen, also offensichtlich das Dominion-Äquivalent sind. :::::Die Vergleichstabelle ist jetzt wieder falsch, auch ein Corporal zählt zu den non-commissioned officers. Ich hatte ja auf die Schieflage der Systeme schon mal hingewiesen... Einen Private Recruit gibt es nicht. Der heisst nur Private. ::::::Und was ist, wenn der Dienstgrad Erster eher einem Landstreitkräfte "Hauptmann" entspricht? Dann wäre er auf einem Schiff ein Kapitänleutnant, der auch üblicherweise ein Schiff kommandieren kann. Außerdem suggestiert die Verwendung von 1., 2., 3., ... eher eine durchnummerierung innerhalb einer Einheit. So dass ich davon ausgehen würde, es gibt keine zwei Sechsten. :::::::Wäre möglich, aber in DS9 sah alles eher nach dem Rang entprechend dem in der Sternenflotte üblichen Commander aus. Das es sich um Ränge handelt, wird dadurch wahrscheinlich, daß die entsprechenden Jem'Hadar Abzeichen auf ihrer vom Betrachter aus gesehen linken Schulter tragen. Diese tauchen durchaus öfter auf, und "im Feld" wüßte dann womöglich keiner, wer der zweite von welcher Einheit ist, und da Positionen nur für eine Einheit, Ränge aber für alle gültig sind, macht die Annahme eines Rangsystems statt Positionssystems mehr Sinn. ::::::Ich weiß nicht woher du deine Informationen beziehst, ich habe sie vom United States Department of Defense: :::::: Leadership responsibility significantly increases in the mid-level enlisted ranks. This responsibility is given formal recognition by use of the terms noncommissioned officer and petty officer. An Army sergeant, an Air Force staff sergeant, and a Marine corporal are considered NCO ranks. The Navy NCO equivalent, petty officer, is achieved at the rank of petty officer third class. :::::::Ich beziehe mich auf die Seite der US Army, wo es heißt: "The base of the Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) ranks, Corporals serve as team leader of the smallest Army units. Like SGTs, they are responsible for individual training, personal appearance and cleanliness of Soldiers." Dein Text sagt übrigens nichts anderes, auf der Seite hat man nur wegen der Tabelle einen Kompromiß gemacht. ::::::Bezüglich des Private Recruit muss ich dir recht geben, ich hatte den Link von SR kopiert und bezüglich der Klingonen-Ränge bezog ich mich auf den Kommentar auf en:Sergeant und die dementsprechende Abwesenheit der Ränge auf en:Klingon ranks -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:33, 22. Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::::Dann sag doch gleich das du dich nur auf einen Rang beziehst. Das klang so als seien alle nonkanon... ::::::P.S.: Wie ich sehe hast du dich immer noch nicht registriert -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] Der Link zum Defense Department muss lauten: http://www.defenselink.mil/specials/insignias/enlisted.html Es schadet nicht, die Weblinks auch im Artikel bei "Externe Links" oder "siehe auch" verfügbar zu machen. -- Florian - ✍ talk 14:22, 22. Apr 2005 (UTC) Praetor Warum wird er romulanische Praetor hier als Äquivalent zum Fleet Admiral geführt? Praetor ist doch ein politisches Amt vergleichbar mit dem Föderations-Präsidenten. Skalamaner 10:53, 2. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Sehe ich genauso, habe das auch anfangs entfernt, wurde aber immer wieder eingefügt -- siehe auch Benutzer Diskussion:84.130.144.252. Tu dir keinen Zwang an und nimm das da raus. -- Ⓚⓞⓑⓘ 14:58, 2. Jun 2006 (UTC) In der TOS-Folge "Balance of Terror" wird das aus der Neutralen Zone mit den Romulanern auf das Föderationsgebiet vordringende Schiff (Erkennungszeichen: Raubvogel-Bemalung) von deren Besatzung als eine Art 'Flaggschiff' des Praetors bezeichnet. Die Hierarchie dieses außerirdischen Volkes der Romulaner wurde bekanntlich den alten Römern entlehnt. So könnte der Praetor sowohl politische wie auch militärische Führungsfunktion innehaben. Überarbeitung der Dienstgrade oder Ränge Da in den Artikeln rund um die Dienstgrade sehr viel Noncanon drin steht und es etwas unstrukturiert ist, werde ich mich in absprache mit Bravomike darum kümmern die Dienstgrade auf vorderman zu bringen. -- 22:02, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) HGI Relevanz? zumindest muesste da noch eine Spalte dran um die direkter vergelichen zu koennen - und koennte man nicht ganz oben die Generalinspekteure der Marine und des Heeres reinschreiben? - Superflausch 00:23, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Relevanz in so fern, dass man die Ränge vergleichen kann, die Sternenflottenränge stehen in der Tabelle darüber (2mal scrollen und schon kann mans vergleichen). Also wäre noch eine Spalte nicht nötig. (Aber ich hätte auch nix dagegen, die Tabelle ganz rauszunehmen..., aber warten wir auf weitere Meldungen). Und womit will man die Generalinspekteure vergleichen? Da gibts doch kein Pendant! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:49, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::mit Admiral of the Navy bzw General of the Army will ich die vergleichen, falls das so geht... -Superflausch 18:36, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Aber gibts sowas bei der Sternenflotte? Eher nein, also warum reinnehmen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:43, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Romulaner: General Auch beim romulanischen Militär gibt es einen General... ( ) - Siehe Script (Where SISKO, MARTOK, ADMIRAL ROSS and a ROMULAN GENERAL are listening to O'BRIEN brief them about the Breen situation. On the WALL MONITOR we see a STARCHART displaying the current tactical picture.) - In der Episode nennt auch Martok ihn einen General. (MARTOK (sharp) I'm aware of that, general.) In deutsch: Das ist mir bewusst, General. --Tobi72 12:04, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :bei den Romulanerrängen steht er ja auch dabei, aber hier sind ja nur die Flottenränge aufgeführt--Bravomike 12:07, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Dominion Ich würde hier gerne das Dominion ganz rausnehmen, da man deren Ränge überhaupt nicht vergleichen kann. Das ist ein völlig anderes System. Zudem wissen wir, dass es mindestens noch einen "Siebten" gibt. Die Beförderung hängt auch im Wesentlichen nicht von den Leistungen ab, sondern meist vom Tod des Vorgängers und geschieht dann automatisch. Einzig Gehorsamverweigerung kann den Aufstieg verhindern. Allerdings wird dann auch keiner der Anderen nachstehenden Ränge als Erster oder Zweiter eingesetzt. Der z.B. Dritte bleibt immer noch verantwortlich, und weitere niederrangige Jem'Hadar können erst nach dessen Tod wieder den Platz des Ersten oder Zweiten einnehmen.--Tobi72 12:16, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Außerdem handelt es da vieles um Vermutungen, deshalb bin ich auch dafür das Rauszunehmen. --Klossi 13:59, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Bin ebenfalls dafür, das Dominion aus dieser Übersicht rauszunehmen, da sich deren System, die Truppe vom Ersten bis zum Letzten durch zu nummerieren, überhaupt nicht mit den anderen Rangsystemen vergleichen lässt. - Bell'Orso 23:46, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hab sie jetzt gesondert untergebracht, so dürfte besser sein--Bravomike 00:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Klingonische Dienstgrad-Bezeichnungen Wo stammen denn bitte die ganzen in Klammern aufgeführeten klingonischen Übersetzungen für deren Dienstgrade her? Wenn die alle nonkanon sind, sollten die dann nicht entfernt werden? - Bell'Orso 23:51, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Die wurden ohnehin alle anonym eingefügt: siehe hier. Keine Ahnung ob Canon, aber ich denke eher nicht. Mal sehen ob noch jemand was dazu weiß. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 00:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Auch laut MA/en ist nur bekk kanonisch, hab sie alle rausgenommen. (auch die Romulaner und den falschen klingonischen Admiral, der ist auch nicht kanonisch)--Bravomike 00:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Meine Überarbeitung Ich habe jetzt erste einmal einen Zwischenstand erreicht, vielleicht feile ich noch an Feinheiten. Gibt es soweit vielleicht Kommentare? Insbesondere bräuchte ich Feedback, ob die Haupttabelle eventuell zu überladen ist, sollte das der Fall sein würde ich die Cardassianer und die MACOs rausnehmen.--Bravomike 19:14, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Find ich bis jetzt ganz gut. -- 23:12, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC)